One Day
by comesinwaves
Summary: Why him of all the men on the planet she could fall for? Why did her heart have to pick Harry Potter?" Ginny witness an intimate moment with Harry, and a friendship blooms. G/H. Missing moment-ish HBP


**One Day**

Even after all these year it still didn't make sense to her. Why him?

She mindlessly twirled a strand of hair around her finger, tugging on a knot whilst she pondered this unforseen complication.

Why him of all the men on the planet she could fall for? Why did her heart have to pick Harry Potter?

Ginny craned her neck peering down the bench she was seated on. Hermione sat beside her, her face obscured by her hair as she poured over a sheaf of parchment. Her brother sat next to Hermione, his blue eyes glassy, staring off into a distant world no one else would recognize.

And finally; him. One elbow rested on the table, the strong muscles in his forearm tense. His hand supported his face, his lean fingers covering his mouth. Harry's eyes had darkened and as he stared down at the worn table, Ginny was struck by the overwhelming feeling that he was carrying a world's burden.

Ginny let out a soft groan. Concentrate!

Her OWLS were a few months away she had barely studied at all. Instead, her hours had been spent by the lake, her hand held possessively by Dean Thomas. Despite Dean's best efforts though, her eyes never detracted from her favourite subject.

Sometimes Harry would be sandwiched between Ron and Hermione, studying or playing chess. He laughed and chattered like any other 16 year old boy but there was always something unattached and unfocused about the way his eyes never lifted into a smile, like his face couldn't quite bear the burden to do one more task.

There were moments however when she would catch him alone. They were rare and impossibly far and few between but Ginny cherished them as precious as any jewel.

Those moments when he was at his rawest point, he was always hundreds of feet in the air.

She would always find him, straddling his broom; his head tipped back, his jaw set in a completely silent scream. The air would ripple through his hair, a black flag of distress that followed him wherever he went. Slowly his arms would slacken and he would stretch them out, surrendering to his personal demons that she would never understand.

He would fly blind, putting total faith in his instincts dodging and weaving through obstacles that played over and over in his head. At times his face hardened at the things that only he could see. As his broom slowed down to a halt his body relaxed, his arms sliding to wrap loosely around the broom's neck.

It was those moments it became clear that the air was where he belonged.

His feet eventually skimmed the ground and he swung himself off the broom and back onto the soft green sea that he controlled.

The first time Ginny witnessed this she was ashamed and guilty for prying into such an intimate moment. She knew she should have left but it was compelling.

The second time, he saw her. After he landed, he circled the lush green pit, striding powerfully over the turf. He saw her wedged in the bleachers, her flaming hair drawn over her face, burning with embarrassment. He clambered over the bleachers with the easy agility of a feline and sat down beside her.

She turned to look at him, fearful of his reaction, and instead saw the young, playful boy that his destiny forced away. His eyes were distinctly emerald, sparkling with a renewed energy that she'd never seen.

'There's nothing like it,' he murmured, staring out of the expansive field, 'It cannot be replaced,'

Ginny nodded silently, unsure at to whether he was actually speaking to her, or to someone unseen.

'It just…it all goes away up there,' he sighed reverently, 'It's just you and the sky…everything else just disappears,'

They fell into a lengthy silence, a shared knowledge bonding them, a shared load offering a new sense of camaraderie.

And then he chuckled, a bashful, embarrassed bark as reality began to weigh upon his features again.

'I'm off now,' he announced, stretching himself out with a yawn, 'See you at dinner.'

He closed with a definite note of finality that struck Ginny silent as he leapt off the bleachers and jogged out of the field.

She wanted to yell after him, 'What was _it?'_. She wanted to help him.

Instead, she went back to her dorm and lay staring at the ceiling while his carefree, open face played over and over again in her mind.

Sometimes she still caught him on the field, releasing himself of all the pain he carried. He would see her sometimes and acknowledge her with a small smile and a nod. Those moments were never spoken about but Ginny occasionally wondered if he was looking for her now too.

His heavy sigh pulled Ginny out of her vague daydream. Harry at the other end of the bench stood up pushing himself away from the table. His ran a hand through his hair, stalking down the aisle toward the door. She watched him, his eyes dark and reproachful, full of the things he couldn't say. He was sinking lower and lower again.

'Oh,' he halted suddenly, backtracking down the hall.

He paused in front of his friends who were attentively watching him.

He placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Her heart lurched anxiously and she melted into his touch, leaning lightly against him. There was nothing suggestive in his hands; he was just comfortable.

He stared absently at her back, 'I was…uh…'

His fingers tangled into her hair vaguely, twisting the red strands through his hands reverently.

Ginny froze; shivering at the sensation of his hands pulling through her hair with a tenderness she'd never felt before. She never wanted him to let go.

Ron coughed obnoxiously and Harry jerked out of his reverie, his hands snapping away from her like he had been burnt.

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared beneath her hair and her eyes widened as she sharply interpreted everything she had seen.

'Uh…' Harry let out an alarmed exclamation, shoving his hands in his pockets, 'Oh!'

His best friends continued to stare at him only shock radiating off them.

'Um…I…Quidditch practice,' he said shakily, 'I was thinking…we should have Quidditch practice…tomorrow night,'

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he stumbled away from them awkwardly, flushed from head to toe.

The remaining three fell silent.

'What was that about?' Hermione whispered curiously.

Ginny shook her head, pulling fistfuls of the hair Harry had just so tenderly touched over her face.

She pretended to study again while her mind pieced together everything she knew.

There was something. Something. But she didn't know what it was just yet.

It was something she knew she would spend her whole life pursuing if she had to. Maybe it wouldn't happen tomorrow or even before she graduated. But one day.

One day.

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

* * *

**The lyrics up there ^^ are actually from a song called One Day by Trading Yesterday. The fic itself was inspired by a Trading Yesterday song called What I'm Dreaming Of. Both are great songs! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review, makes my day!**


End file.
